Returning magic to the world
by praime
Summary: The disney princesses are reíncarnated and must fight together against the evil and bring the magic back into our world.
1. Prologue

Long ago before the fairy tales that you know were children's tales, even before they were legends, they were history. In that time there was a beautiful and just queen who protected the magic. The queen had a daughter, the princess from a fairytale but it is forgotten from which fairytale. The princess was in love with a prince and they would wed. But before that joyous day could come tragedy struck. There were those that wanted to keep the magic for themselves and they fought against the queen. The prince fought bravely to protect his princess but was killed. The princess was devastated she didn't kill herself but she didn't resist it either. When the queen saw her only daughter being killed she made a decision. She would weave a powerful spell that would send the prince, the princess and her protectors who were princesses from other fairy tales, into the future where they would hopefully live a happier life. But the queen could not stop the darkness from going after the princess. And the queen used the last of her magic to ensure that the princess would live safe and happy in the first few years of her new life before it was the princess duty to bring the magic back. With all the magic gone the stories became legends and they became children's tales.

* * *

**I hope you liked this prologue this story is based on sailor moon but with Disney characters. This back story is very similar to the back story of sailor moon but it will also be very different at some points. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: Magic's back

''You never guess what I heard,'' Rebecca singsonged.

''Oh tell me great chieftess Rebacca,'' Dawn responded closing her locker.

''Haha, we have an intern at science starting today, and he's in college.''

''So what do you care?''

''Anything is an improvement to Mrs Yzma.''

Dawn thought about it, ''yeah, you're right.''

''Aren't I always, see you in class lil' sis.'' and Rebecca ran of towards her friends. Dawn sighed and headed towards her next class.

* * *

''Good afternoon class,'' Mrs Yzma said. ''I would like you to meet your new science teacher for the next months, Mr Eugene Fitzherbert,'' and she pointed toward a young man who was sitting lazily in his chair.

''Oh, eh sorry,'' and he stood up, ''hello class let's do scientific thingies.''

'''Mr Fitzherbert, why don't you do a titration with the class while I'll get a cup of coffee, _and plan how to get rid of Kuzco.''_

''Right a titration, open your book at page 47, get your stuff and start.''

''Nice drawing,'' Rebecca said when she had read the assignment again, ''who is that woman?''

''I don't know, some sort of queen from the dreams I keep having.''

''Dreams?''

''Yeah it's the same one over and over, she warns me that magic is coming. the dreams kind off remind me of the stories dad used to tell, you know about the fairy tales and protecting magic.''

''I can't believe you still remember them,''

''Everything going well ladies?''

''It's going great Mr Fitzherbert,'' Dawn replied.

''Eugene, Mr Fitzherbert is my old man, i think. Nice drawing, that woman is looking very queenly. But as your teacher I think I'm obligatory to say that you have to keep your eyes on the titration Blondie.''

''My name is Dawn, Dawn Delany.''

''And I'm Rebecca Delany.''

''Wow, wow, wow, are you twins?''

''No we're regular sister, Dawn skipped two classes in science.''

''Well carry on with the lesson,'' Eugene said before walking away.

''I think he likes you,'' Rebecca teased.

''I don't think so plus he's a teacher.''

''He's in college so he's only a few years older than we, do you like him?''

''How can I like him, I haven't even talked to him.''

''He liked your drawing.''

''Let's just continue with the experiment.''

''Alright i'll stop,'' but she had a certain smile about her that Dawn didn't trust. ''Aurora asked me to come by after school.''

''Alright I'm gonna babysit Penny.''

* * *

When school ended Dawn first went home to drop her stuff off. In her room dawn found a necklace of a small purple heart inside a bigger silver one. ''Dad did you put this necklace in my room?''

''No, maybe it was a gift from your mother, where is your sister?''

''With Aurora, i'm going to babysit Penny.''

''Are you eating there?''

''No.''

''Alright have fun.''

* * *

Dawn was playing upstairs with penny when penny asked if she could grab something to drink. ''Okay but remember the rules, no soda.''

Penny went downstairs and after about a minute or two Dawn heard a scream. Dawn hurried downstairs. ''Penny? are you alright?'' when Dawn came into the living room she gasped. A woman with red hair was holding Penny up by her neck.

''Ah, we have another one,'' the woman said when she saw Dawn

''Who are you?''

''Im madame Medusa,'' the woman responded.

''Let Penny go.''

''Touch the necklace and yell Rapunzel love,'' Dawn suddenly heard a voice say. Dawn recognized the voice from her dreams.

Dawn figured there would be no harm in trying. ''Rapunzel love.'' suddenly she felt a strange sensation coursing through her body. When it stopped she was wearing strange clothes and her hair was suddenly very long. ''How can this be happening,''

''Magic's back my dear,'' Medusa said.''

''You are now Rapunzel,'' the voice said.

''Well if my hair is this long i might as well use it,'' and Rapunzel made a loop from her hair and trew it round Medusa. then she pulled on the hair to pull Medusa away from Penny. It worked and Penny fell unconscious on the ground. Rapunzel ran towards her, ''Penny.'' suddenly Medusa grabbed Rapunzel by the neck and Rapunzel struggled to get free. Then just when her vision began to blur Medusa was slammed against her head with a frying pan. Rapunzel fell to the ground gasping for air. She saw a young man with a mask holding a frying pan.

''Yell sunlight power,'' the voice from the dreams suddenly said.

''Sunlight power,'' and Rapunzel's body began to glow sending out a light wich turned Medusa into ash. Suddenly Rapunzel felt very weak.

''Whoa, easy there,'' the young man said catching Rapunzel before she could fall.

''Who are you?'' Rapunzel asked when the man lifted her up from the ground.

''I don't really know, let's just say for now that I'm your protector, but you can call me Flynn Rider.''

''Flynn Rider,'' Rapunzel mumbled just before she passed out on the couch.

* * *

''Do you know where that woman went to?'' Penny asked when Dawn woke up again. Dawn saw that she was wearing normal clothes again.

''No I think I passed out before that. But let's just keep this our little secret.''

Suddenly they heard the front door open. ''Penny honey I'm home.''

''Mom,'' Penny ran to the door.

''Hay honey. Thank you so much Dawn you better get home quickly your parents must be waiting for you.

* * *

''Hello flower,'' Dawn's mother said when she came home. ''I have got a big surprise.''

''Uh... I do too,'' Dawn responded.''

''Ooh, I'll bet my surprise is bigger.''

''I seriously doubt that.''

''I'm making hazelnut soup for dinner, your favourite, Surprise.''

''And what's your surprise honey?'' her father asked.

''Don't say,'' the voice said.

''I just wanted to say that Rebecca was right, I like Eugene Fitzherbert.''

''That's no surprise, I'm always right,'' Rebecca said.

''And who is this Eugene,'' her father asked.

''We have science with him,'' Rebecca said.

''Oh so he's a little older than Dawn.''

''Just a little bit.''

''That's okay, nothing wrong with a boy a little older. I'm sure that once he gets to know you that he'll love you.''

''Thanks daddy,'' Dawn said.

* * *

That night Dawn was staring out her window, her fingers fiddling with her necklace. She thought about that men Flynn Rider and wondered who he was.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Eugene is teaching because we all know how he is so he needs the extra credit he gets from teaching at a high school. Rebecca is about two years older than Dawn and Dawn is adopted. Madame Medusa and Penny are both from The Rescuers. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2: A new princess

''Well apparently I had to explain how a titration works before I set you to work. so today I will explain how a titration works. so before you can begin with a titration you need to know the reaction formula. who can tell me why that's important?'' eugene asked his class

Dawn raised her hand, ''because then you know how much mole of substance A reacts to how much mole of substance B. which you can then use to calculate the concentration.''

''Impressive Blondie.''

* * *

''How was science?'' Marina one of Dawn best friends asked after school.

''Uh okay I guess.''

''Come on don't act like that we all know that you like Eugene Fitzherbert, so spill, everything he said to you can be of the uttermost importance.''

''He gave me a compliment for answering a question correctly and called me Blondie.''

''A nickname good work.''

''Marina if you want help with your homework you better follow me home,'' Rose, Dawn's other friend said.

''Oh right I'm coming. well talk about this tomorrow.''

''Do you want to come and study to?'' Rose asked Dawn.

Dawn shook her head, ''no I think I'm heading home but I'll see you guys later.''

''Suit yourself,'' and Rose and Marina hurried to the bus.

''Dawn I need to talk to you,'' a voice suddenly said.

''Hello to you to Aurora.''

The blonde haired shrugged, ''hello. it's about Rebecca.''

''What about her?''

''Come with me to Duke's we'll talk there.''

Dawn sighed Aurora could be such a drama queen.

* * *

''So what do you want to talk about?'' Dawn asked when they were at Duke's and had their drinks.

''Do you know what Rebecca's up to? Ashley and I have only seen her at school the past few months.''

''She had said she was with you two almost every day.''

''Then she lied to you.''

''Now that you mention it she's been acting kind of weird lately, I didn't really noticed because I've been kind of distracted with something else.''

''She's up to something I just know it. I hoped that as her sister you knew more. Wait is it just me or is everyone asleep in this place except us?''

Dawn looked around, ''I think you're right.''

Suddenly a woman in a long black robe came in from the backroom smiling but she stopped as soon as she saw Dawn and Aurora. '''How is it possible that you two haven't fallen under my sleeping spell. Well no matter, we'll take care of that nuisance soon enough.''

'Magic' Dawn thought, 'I must transform,' ''Rapunzel love.'' as soon as rapunzel had transformed a necklace appeared on Aurora it had a bright blue heart

''She must yell Briar Rose love,'' the familiar voice said.

''Aurora yell Briar Rose love.''

''Briar Rose love,'' and Aurora transformed to. ''Aright I did not expect this.''

''Well I must say this is quite a surprise, two of the lost princesses. Sadly you won't live to tell the tale.''

Then just as the woman was about to use a spell a frying pan was thrown at her. ''Quick Rapunzel you two mus use your powers,'' said Flynn Rider

''Enchanted thorns,'' yelled Briar Rose and suddenly the woman was trapped by thorns.

''How did you now how to do that?'' Rapunzel asked surprised.

''I don't know somehow I just knew what to do.''

''You have time to ponder of that later, you have to finish this fight,'' Flynn said.

''Sunlight power,'' and the woman was turned to ashes together with the thorns. ''Thank you Flynn Rider.''

* * *

''So we are chosen,'' Aurora said after Flynn had disappeared and they had turned back. ''It is our job now to find the princess and help her to bring the magic back. but apparently we also have to protect people from evil withes and such.''

''Yeah apparently,'' Dawn said wondering who Flynn Rider could be.

* * *

**So a new chapter with sleeping beauty, if you have any ideas for attacks or want to suggest who I should introduce next let me know. R&R**


End file.
